


Unnamed MCYT fanfic

by Low_Budget_Cosplayer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Bad things happen to my oc, Bisexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, I wrote at most of this at 3am, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minecraft, Mostly vent fic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Real Life, Schlatt is a good guy, Tags May Change, Texting, Triggers, Twitch Streamers - Freeform, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, discord calls, it’s mostly good, mcyt - Freeform, no ship fic, real person fanfic, there are only a few moments of angst really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Budget_Cosplayer/pseuds/Low_Budget_Cosplayer
Summary: OakiDoki definitely didn’t expect for her YouTube channel to become popular when she first made it when she was 12. She also never expected it to change her life as much as it did, she now has over 8 million YouTube subscribers and 2 million Twitch Followers! Come join 15 year old Oak Farabee’s life as a content creator as she balancing her Online life as OakiDoki, and her personal life.(I honestly couldn’t come up with a title name for this lol)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Quick Author Note/ Trigger Warnings

Hello! Thank you for checking out this story, I’ll try to update as frequently as possible.   
This story is mostly about my original character, Oak Farabee (aka Oaki) and her life as a streamer.   
There is a small list of triggers that will be talked about in this story which include:  
* Abuse  
* Homophobia   
* Panic attacks   
* Mentions of Self Harm

If these are any of your triggers then this story may not be for you.


	2. Chapter 1

Oaki woke up around 6:00am, even though it was late June and she was of summer break, she still had her sleep schedule implanted into her mind. She sat up and stretched, running her hands through her hair. Oaki was a small girl, about 5 foot tall with a small figure, She hair golden brown hair and hazel-green eyes.   
Oaki got out of bed and checked her phone, she had 6 missed calls from Tommy and a whole bunch of text messages. She unlocked her phone and read the messages:

*you have 1 missed call from childinnit*  
Childinnit: HELLLLLOOOOOO  
Childinnit: DONT IGNORE ME AMERICAIN!!  
*you have 3 missed calls from childinnit*  
Childinnit: OAKI DOKI  
Childinnit: OAK TREEEEEEEEEEE  
*you have 5 missed calls from childinnit*   
Childinnit: WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING ME??  
Childinnit: oh fuck   
Childinnit: wait  
Childinnit: you’re asleep aren’t you?   
*you have 6 missed calls from Childinnit*  
Childinnit: WAKE UP BITCH! 

Oaki laughed softly as she read the messages, she then texted Tommy back.

Oaktree: I’m up now you inpatient child.

After a few moments of waiting, she got a call from Tommy. She answered it, but before she could get a word out, Tommy started speaking. “How dare you call me a fucking child! I am 6’3 and I’m a year older than you!” Tommy yelled. “If anything you’re and child, you’re younger, you’re like 4 feet tall, and you’re the impatient one!”   
Oaki laughed softly, “well hello to you too!” She said. “You really gotta stop calling me in the middle of the night and expecting me to answer.” “Fine, I’ll try” Tommy said. “Are you able to stream later, I wanna do some SMP shit.” Oaki thought fir a moment, “yeah, I think I’m free for later. I have to meet with some friends here, but I should be free by 3pm.” Oaki said. “Oh really? I thought I was your only friend.” Tommy said. “Who are these Americans who threatened our friendship?” He asked.   
“They’re just some friends from school and stuff, don’t worry, you’ll always be one of my closest friends Toms.” Oaki said. “Alright, if you say so. If I’m not your closet friend, then I swear I’ll destroy your entire country using only my very strong hands!” Tommy said.   
The two talked for a little bit longer while Oaki made her bed and got ready for the day. Soon, Tommy had to leave, saying his goodbye. Oaki went downstairs, heading to the kitchen. Her parents weren’t home, they both had to leave early for work every day, so Oaki was usually on her own for most of the day. She cooked herself breakfast before heading out, her friends decided to meet at the local park, which was a 10 minute walk from where she was, thankfully it was a nice day out. 

Oaki soon got to the park, where she immediately saw her two friends. She went over to them and smiled, “hey Kylie, hey Ace!” She said with a smile. Kylie was had light brown skin, she looked around 5’4 with dark brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ace had pale skin, he didn’t seem to go out too often. He had short dark brown fluffy hair and blue-green eyes. He was definitely the tallest of the friend group being 5’9.   
“Oaki, hey!!” Kylie said, a bright smile of her face, running over to Oaki and hugging her tight. Ace walked over also, “hey, how y’a doing.” He asked. “Oaki your stream last night was so fucking cool!” Kylie said “your lord streams are absolutely amazing!” Kylie and Ace were not only Oaki’s best friends, they were also long time fans. The three of them have been friends since middle school, and it seemed that they weren’t going to split anytime soon.   
They friends spent the day talking and hanging out until it was 2:30pm. “I gotta get back home and stream with Tommy.” Oaki said. She said goodbye to her friends before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out the story, I hope you’re enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oaki was streaming when her parents come home from work. Her memory wasn’t on her side that day and she ended up angering her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: this chapter will include Emotional Abuse from a parent, you have been warned.
> 
> In the story, it’s late June/Early July. I wanted to have this take place during the Pogtopia/Manburg arc in the DreamSMP. I’ll explain a bit of Oaki’s role in the SMP in this chapter.

Oaki was just finishing up her stream with Tommy and Wilbur when her parents came home. Usually, they weren’t home until after 6 pm. Oaki heard her parents from upstairs in her bedroom, she immediately decided to end the stream. “Okay well that was fun, but I need to get going now.” She said to her stream. “What? Already? But it’s like we’ve only just begun!” Tommy said, clear disappointment in his voice. 

Oaki ended up joining the Dream SMP during the L’Manburg elections, she was canonically Jschlatt’s daughter. The way the backstory went was that Schlatt had just stumbled upon Oaki one day. Schlatt was feeling nice that day and decided that he didn’t want to leave the young kid alone. Ever since then Schlatt had just been teaching Oaki everything he knew, though Oaki never went along with what Schlatt had planned. She had helped him win the Elections, yet she thought that Wilbur and Tommy were uncalled for. After helping Schlatt more and seeing his plans for the future, she decided to help Wilbur and Tommy, becoming a spy for them and spied on Manburg. 

This stream wasn’t anything too big, Oaki gave Wilbur and Tommy information about Manburg, and then after that, they were just going to goof around in voice call. Of course, this was all interpreted by Oaki’s parents coming home early. “Sorry Tommy, I just remembered I have homework to do,” Oaki said as she ended her stream. “Homework? Aren’t you on Summer break?” Wilbur asked. “Ummm.....Summer school!” Oaki said. “Yeah, summer school homework. I’ll talk to you guys later, see yeah!” She quickly left the Discord call and turned her computer off. 

It was quiet for a moment. Oaki listened for any movement from upstairs or downstairs, she didn’t hear anything for about a minute. it didn’t sit well with her. She then heard her mom call her name from downstairs, she immediately left her room, heading downstairs, “yes mom?” Oaki asked once she got downstairs, looking at her mother.   
Her mother looked down at Oaki, she had light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked professional between her clothing and the way she was standing. “Oak Noel Farabee, what have I told you about leaving dishes in the sink?” She asked. Oaki had forgotten about her dish from this morning, she was in a rush to meet with Kylie and Ace. “I-I’m sorry Ma’am, I completely forgot about the dish. I’ll go wash it right away.” Oaki said a rush of anxiety washing over her as she started walking to the kitchen. “Did I say you could leave?” Her mother asked, a pinch of anger in her voice. Oaki’s mother can get easily annoyed and angered, it was best that you did as she said or else there would be bad consequences to come.   
Oaki immediately stopped in her tracks and face her mother again, “no you didn’t, I’m sorry ma’am...” Oaki said. “What have you been doing all day? Have you been sitting on your ass up in your room like a lazy child!?” Her mother asked, her voice growing louder with each word. “Your father and I have been working since 5:30 AM to pay the bills and put food on the table, and you couldn’t even take care of one goddamn dish!?” 

Oaki stayed quiet during her mother’s lecture, knowing that if she spoke she would just get into more trouble than she already was in. She hated herself for forgetting about a dish, it shouldn’t be this big of a deal, but she knew her mother had specific rules. She knew that she had to do her part in the house, she knew what she had to do, yet let the task slip her mind, maybe she was at fault.

After what felt like an eternity of yelling, her mother stopped. It was quiet, as if her mother was giving Oaki a chance to talk, a chance to try to defend herself, yet Oaki knew that it wouldn’t do her any good. Oaki’s mother spoke again, “Your father is out at the store. I’ll talk to him about this, go do your damn dish and head straight up to your room, and don’t come down. You don’t get dinner tonight, that should teach you to be ungrateful and lazy. You’re just a pig and you probably think this house is your pigpen, yours to mess!” Oaki simply nodded, “Yes Ma’am...” she said before walking to the kitchen, washing her dish, and head straight upstairs to her bedroom without another word.

[AN: hi! This chapter was really long, I wrote this at 3am while in my feelings. Hopefully you're enjoying the story, I promise that happier times are coming in the next few chapters!]


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur was really worried about Oaki ending her stream suddenly, he calls her while she was in the middle of a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: this chapter will include Mention of Physical Abuse, Panic Attacks and Self Harm, you have been warned.

Oaki went upstairs to her bedroom without another word, she closed her bedroom door quietly and locked it. She sighed softly before walking over to her bed. ‘How could I be so stupid?’ She thought, laying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. ‘This is my fault, I shouldn’t have even thinking so much about going out and then the stream. Sure I didn’t think they were gonna be home early, but that still isn’t an excuse. This is all my fault, I can’t believe that I messed up this badly.’ It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was just a dirty dish in the sink, but to Oaki it was huge. She had stayed on top of everything so well the past couple of weeks, she hated when her parents got mad at her. She just continued to think about her mother yelling at her, then she thought about what her father might do to her. A few minutes went by of her just thinking, she felt her body begin to tremble, she already felt warm tears running down the corner of her face as her breathing became more and more unstable. She hated feeling like this, like she was dying, her thoughts getting more and more out of control by the seconds. She was close to sobbing, but that wouldn’t be good. If her parents heard her crying, they’d march upstairs and barge into her room and yell at her more, ask her why she’s crying, ask her if her life was really that bad. They’d tell her to suck it up, they’d tell her to stop being dramatic before they gave her something to cry about. She didn’t even register the fact that she had bit down on her hand to quiet her crying, she could barely feel the stinging pain.

Through her state, she could hear a faint buzzing sound, the familiar sound of her phone. She sat up, looking at her phone to see that Wilbur was trying to call her. She didn’t react at first, she just let it ring until it stopped. Once it did stop she saw the notifications stating she had four missed calls from Wilbur. She picked up her phone. Her hand shook as she typed in her password. She was still biting her other hand she didn’t want to loosen the grip on it. She looked at her messages, reading them: 

Wilby: You don’t go to summer school. What’s wrong? Why did you end your stream all of a sudden?  
Wilby: Oaki what’s wrong are you okay?  
*you have 1 missed call from Wilby*  
Wilby: Oaki I’m starting to worry.  
Wilby: please answer me.  
*you have 3 missed calls from Wilby*  
Wilby: you’re starting to worry me Oak.  
*you have 4 missed calls from Wilby* 

Oaki was about to text Wilbur back until he called again. She didn’t react for a moment, but she ended up answering the call. It was quiet for a moment, then Wilbur spoke. “Oaki? Are you okay? You scared the shit out of me by not answering my texts or calls.” He said, genuine concern in his voice.  
After a few minutes of silence Oaki finally let go of her aching hand, letting out a small wince as she did. “W-Wilbur...” she said softly, the sound of her crying in her quiet voice was all too present. “Hey, hey, breathe, Oak Tree.” Wilbur said “Can you tell me what's wrong? Are you safe?" Oaki was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I...j-just forgot to do s-stuff and my mom got mad...” she mumbled softly. “It’s alright, your alright, just take deep breaths, listen to the sound of my voice, okay?” He asked.  
After a few minutes, Oaki was able to calm down a bit, Wilbur staying on the phone with her. “Oaki...you know you can speak to anyone from the SMP if anything is going on at home, right?” Wilbur asked. Wilbur and Oaki had known each other for a few months, having originally met in a Discord server together, that’s where she had met Schlatt for the first time as well. He didn’t know much about Oaki’s home life, she liked to keep it a secret, for the most part, so he couldn’t tell if the situation was bigger than just Oaki not listening to her parents and her getting into trouble or not.

“Yeah, I know...but it isn’t that big of a deal...” Oaki said. The last thing that she’d want was to bother one of her friends with her mistakes. “I just made a mistake, I was in the wrong.” She said. “What was the mistake?” Wilbur asked. Oaki was quiet for a moment, “I left a dish in the sink and my mom and dad got home early...my mom didn’t like it so she yelled at me and sent me up to my room.” Wilbur was quiet for a few moments, “so, your mum Yelled at you over a dish in the sink...one singular dish?” He asked. “That doesn’t seem fair. It was just a dish.”  
“We all have roles in the house, Mom and dad work, I do the household chores...I failed at my only job.” Oaki said “I should go...I’m sorry for worrying you and keeping you on the phone.” She said. 

“Wait, Oaki, you didn’t-“ Before Wilbur could finish his sentence, Oaki had hung up the phone. Wilbur sighed softly and thought for a moment. He’d have to speak to Schlatt about this, he knew that Schlatt has known Oaki better than anyone else on the server has before, so he might be able to help her better than he could. 

[AN: Heyo! I promise the next few chapters are not going to be angsty! Thank you for reading the story, I hope you’re enjoying it so far!]


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oaki thinks back on when she was first added to the DreamSMP discord server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a makeup from the Angst in the last two chapters. This takes place the day after the last chapter. No trigger warnings :)

Oaki had just finished cleaning up the house, wanting to make sure everything was good before going upstairs to her room. She looked at her phone, going onto the discord app. She tapped on the DreamSMP server, looking at the messages in general chat.   
She remembered when she was first invited to the DreamSMP, Dream had messaged Oaki on Twitter about it, asking her if she’d like to join and he apart if the election arc. Oaks said that she’d think about it, she knew a few people who were a part of the server already and she figures that the script and Lore wouldn't be too hard to follow along with and be apart of so she decided to join. Dream messaged her with the discord link to the server and a message saying “:)”. Oaki joined the server later that night, and the fun began.

-OakiDoki joined the server-   
JSchlatt: Aye Oaki!   
OakiDoki: Hello!  
Tommyinnit: oi who tf is this??  
Tommyinnit: are you American?  
Tommyinnit: Schlatt knows you so you must be American.  
WilburSoot: Schlatt knows you Tommy  
WilburSoot: are you American?  
Tommyinnit: Fuck off  
OakiDoki: Yeah, I’m American. Schlatt and I only really know each other because we met in another server before.   
Tommyinnit: Wait  
Tommyinnit: how old are you?  
OakiDoki: why?   
Tommyinnit: just answer the question women!  
Jschlatt: you better be nice Tommy  
Tommyinnit: no  
OakiDoki: I’m 15  
Tommyinnit: wait really!?  
Tommyinnit: FUCK YEAH!!  
Tommyinnit: IM NOT THE YOUNGEST ANYMORE  
JSchlatt: [image Sent] (he sent a picture of Tommy’s head photoshopped onto a baby)   
Tommyinnt: SCHLATT YOU SON OF A BITCH THST WAS SO RUD I WIL FUCKING SMIRE YOU  
WilburSoot: learn how to spell child.  
Tommyinnit: fuck u Wilbur   
BadBoyHalo: language  
Tommyinnit: FREEDOM OF SPEECH BITHC  
Badboyhalo: LANGUAGE!  
OakiDoki: English.  
Wilbur: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckf cukf cufkc fuckc fuc ufkcuf cuk  
BadBoyHalo: LANGUAGE!! >:(   
Dreamwastaken: Welcome @OakiDoki :) 

Oaki laughed at the messaged memory as she sat down on her bed. Her first non-roleplay voice call was pretty fun also. She had just finished a stream with Schlatt and Quackity and the 3 of them were still in the call together. Oaks had known scholar for a few months before joining the SMP but didn’t really Know Quackity as much. They were all talking and laughing, Quackity even started teaching Oaki some Spanish. 

“Why don’t you know any Spanish!?” Quackity asked, realizing that oaks didn’t know how to say anything. “Well, I’ve been taking French in school,” Oaki said. “The only Spanish I really know is whatever Dora the Explorer taught me when I was 5.” Quackity laughed softly, “Okay, let me teach you how to introduce yourself,” Quackity said. “You start by saying Hola, mi nombre es. That means, hello my name is.” He said. “Oh, okay... Hola, mi nombre es Oak.” Oaki said. “Good! Hola Oak.” Quackity said.   
Their little Spanish lesson lasted a few more minutes, Schlatt jumping in a bit, giving some inappropriate feedback in Spanish, causing Quackity to burst out in laughter, and left Oaki confused since she didn’t know what he had said. “Okay, I got one more!” Schlatt said. “A mi novio le gustan las pollas y las bolas.” “Wait, what did he say?” Oaks asked, hearing Quackity burst out in laughter. “Do not look that up,” Quackity said to Oaki. “Inapropiado! Inappropriate.”

Oaki smiled at the memories as she left her bed and walked over to her computer. She logged into Discord and looked through the chats before seeing that there were a few people in the Out of role play chat, she decided to join. 

[AN: Thank you for reading the story, I hope you’re enjoying it so far!]


	6. CHAPTER 5: A/N+a few head cannons

Hello everyone, I had to reset my iPad and all of the chapters that I created for this next week were deleted. I’m going to write more today, but there won’t be a new chapter until at least some time tomorrow or the next day. I promise I’ll work as hard as I could on getting an actual chapter out :)   
In the meantime, I wanted to give you guys some MCYT head cannons that I have! There will be a few involving my Oc as well :3 

• Tommy smells of Coca Cola since he drinks it 

• Tommy can’t go a day without drink Coke or else he’ll get a bad headache from not having the caffeine.

• Since Tommy has low blood pressure, he drinks a lot since he’s always thirsty. 

• Tommy would sometimes forget about time zones and call Oaki when she’s asleep. Whenever Oaki answers and tells Tommy she was sleeping, he would apologize but then just start talking about whatever he wanted. 

• Sometimes when Tommy kept Oaki up, Oaki would end up falling back to sleep. When Tommy figures out Oaki is asleep, he’d do one of two things; either hang up and let her sleep or yell as loud as possible to wake her up. 

• Tubbo loves bees. He would always watch as the Bess collect pollen from flowers

• Phil always makes sure that the kids on the SMP are okay whether it is in their real life’s mentality and stuff or on their streams by making sure that terrible people are banned from the streams whenever he could. 

• Phil loves it when any of the kids jokingly calls him Dad.

• Oaki absolutely loves when Techno rambles on about Greek mythology and different historical facts, it’s one of her favorite things.

• Sapnap, Eret, Wilbur, Niki, and Bad gives AMAZING hugs

• Oaki makes sure that her YouTube channel stays clean and somewhat child-friendly since she knows that most of you YouTube viewers are children under 13. Her twitch streams are more than 13+.

• Bad likes streaming with Oaki since she usually doesn't cuss while streaming and playing. 

• A lot of people underestimated Oaki’s abilities to play Schlatt’s daughter in the SMP since she sucks at expressing any emotions besides positive ones, especially while Streaming.

• But honestly, Oaki didn’t have to copy Schlatt’s manipulative and controlling ways. Oaki wasn’t Schlatt’s biological child, just adopted, so she wouldn’t automatically gain Schlatt’s personality. 

• Sure, Oaki did pick up on Schlatt’s behavior a bit, but she only used it when needed/when it's written in the script. 

• Schlatt and Oaki have had multiple calls together where Schlatt tried teaching Oaki how to do an evil laugh. 

[A/N: I’ll make a part 2 when I come up with more head cannons. I hope you’re enjoying the story so far, thank you for reading!]


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oaki joins an out-of-roleplay discord call and stuff happens.

Oaki logged onto Discord and joined an out of Roleplay voice chat. Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt, and Quackity were on the call. “Who just joined? Hello?” Tommy asked when Oaki joined. “Hey!” Oaki said, smiling faintly. “Aye, Oaki!” Schlatt said. “What’s up? How are ya kid?” He asked. “Hey Oaki, what the fuck happened the other night?” Tommy asked, “you just ended your stream, hung up, and didn't return mine or Wilburs calls until later that night!” He said. “Oh yeah, sorry I just remembered I needed to do something before my parents came home,” Oaki said. She didn’t want to what actually happened, not wanting to worry her friends.

The group talked for a while, they were having an enjoyable chat. “Ya know, Jellyfish have survived for 60,000 years without brains,” Schlatt said, the sound of him slurping some cereal could be heard. “A ray of hope for the children in this voice Chat.” Quackity brushed out in laughter. “Hey! I have fucking brains!!” Tommy said. “I’m also not a fucking child, I am a huge strong man!”   
“I mean, I have a brain, but it’s not that good,” Tubbo said. “Tubbo no! You're encouraging him!” Oaki said, laughing a bit. “But it’s true, I am dyslexic so my Brian clearly doesn’t work well,” Tubbo said. “But you don’t agree with him!” Tommy said. “We may be stupid, be we never admit it!” “Tommy that’s worse!” Oaki said with a laugh. “We aren’t stupid, we’re just on another level than the two adults in the call.” She said.   
"another level? Really? We're like 6 years apart child, our levels aren't that different!" Schlatt said. "oh please, old man, you're just as old as Philza Minecraft!" Everyone laughed at that. "Listen, little girl, I am not that old," Schlatt said. "Don't be throwing insults at me, remember I have your address and you know I always have that thang on me!" Yes, Schlatt did have her P.O. Box address, Schlatt had wanted to send her something for her 15th birthday which was in February. "Did you just threaten a minor?" Oaki asked. "I'm pretty sure you just threatened a minor, which I'm pretty sure is against the law. Quackity can you please confirm that?" She asked Quackity. "Yes. It's against the Law! You're going to jail Schlatt, get your ass over here!" Quackity said, turning his face cam on, he was holding a pair of cheap handcuffs. Schlatt laughed a bit before turning on his face came, he was holding his gun. "What are you gonna do bitch?" He asked with a laugh.

They talked for a little bit longer, by the end of the call, they all had their cameras on and just hanging out and having fun. Soon, Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity had to leave the call, leaving only Oaki and Schlatt in the call. The two talked for a bit before Schlatt decided to ask a question. "So, Oaki, what happened the other night that caused you to have a fucking panic attack?" Schlatt usually didn't really show off his softer side often, but he cared about Oaki. Since he first met her over a year ago, he felt the need to protect her and keep her safe.   
Oaki was quiet for a few moments before answering, "I forgot to do one of my chores and I had to leave. You know how my parents get when I don't finish what I had to do." She said. It was mostly true, she didn't go into detail, she never went into detail about things like this. Schlatt was quiet for a minute, he seemed to be thinking. "Oaki, I think it's time you and I had a talk.". 

[A/N: this chapter is a little shorter than usual, sorry about that! There will be Angst in the next Chapter! I am planning on posting every day, or at least every other day]


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt speaks to Oaki about the abuse happening in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: this chapter will include Mention of Abuse and mention of Panic Attacks, You have been warned.

Schlatt was quiet for a minute, he seemed to be thinking. "Oaki, I think it's time you and I had a talk.". Oaki didn’t like that sentence, she didn’t like it at all. “Uh...okay...what about?” She asked, trying to keep her smiley, happy self while still having her camera on. “Oak, Wilbur spoke to me about you having a damn panic attack and your parents getting really mad at you just because you didn’t finish your fucking chores,” Schlatt said. “That isn’t okay. How many times have they gotten mad at you?” Oaki was quiet, she turned her Camera off. “Oak...you know I care about you and I want the best for you. You’re literally my kid, I’d hate for anything terrible to happen to you,” Schlatt said. “I’m your kid in a Minecraft Roleplay,” Oaki said. “There’s nothing bad happening to me, my parents have their ways of dealing with bad behavior, and-“ Schlatt cut her off. “Bad behavior? Bad behavior!? You are the most well behaved, kindest, and sweetest kids I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. What’s their ways for dealing with the supposed bad behavior?” Oaki was again quiet for a moment, “just...mostly yelling and threats...on occasion, they’d...take it up a notch if they seem fit,” Oaki answered.

It was quiet for a moment, Schlatt was thinking again. Oaki could see Schlatt’s face and expression. He went from concern to slight anger and back to worry. “Have they ever hit you?” He asked. “I need to know so I know how to go about this.” “Schlatt you don’t have to do anything with this I’m fine!” Oaki said. Schlatt shook his head a bit. “You clearly aren’t! I’ve been stupid enough not to notice anything wrong until fucking Wilbur sends me a damn text saying he had to help you through a panic attack caused by your parents!” Schlatt said.“I was just thinking, that’s what caused the panic attack. Not my mom yelling at me, okay!?” Oaki said “I didn’t even want to answer Wilbur’s calls, but he wouldn’t stop calling me. I didn’t want to worry him any more than I had because I ended my streak early. But I’m fine. I’m okay.” It was quiet for a moment, Schlatt definitely didn’t believe Oaki’s bullshit. He was about to say something before Oaki spoke. “I have to go, my parents are gonna be home soon and I need to double-check that I did everything that I was supposed to do.” She said before leaving the call. 

Oaki shut off her computer and signed softly. She did a check of the house before going back upstairs to her bedroom, sitting on her bed. She looked at her phone and saw a few messages from Schlatt. 

Dadschlatt: Oaki!  
Dadschlatt: please, we gotta talk about this  
Dadschlatt: I’m actually worried about you and you know if I’m worried, it means it’s a big deal you know this shit!   
Dadschlatt: please?

Oaki sighed and decided to text her friend Kylie. 

Oak Tree: Hey, are you free later?  
Kylie UwU: sure, where ya wanna meet?  
Oak Tree: does the park work?  
Kylie UwU: hell yeah! I’ll meet you there later tonight.  
Oak Tree: it’s a date lol

Oaki turned off her phone and sighed softly, she’d speak to Kylie about it, she knew that she could trust her. Oaki and Kylie have been friends since middle school, they’ve done so much together, she knew Kylie would know how to go about her online friends' worry. 

After her parents got home and the three of them ate dinner, her parents allowed Oaki to head upstairs to her bedroom for the rest of the night. Her parents went to bed early since they had to get up really early, they never stayed up past 10, unlike their daughter. Once Oaki knew that they were asleep, she snuck downstairs quietly and left the house, making her way to the park. She got to the park and saw Kylie waiting for her on a park bench. Kylie looked at Oaki and smiled faintly, “hey there gorgeous.” She said.

[A/N: I’m definitely adding in more Dadschlatt content later on. The next chapter is gonna be about Oaki and Kylie! Thank you for reading, I hope you’re enjoying the story!]


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oaki and Kylie spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: this chapter will include brief Mention of Abuse and mention of Homophobia, You have been warned.

Kylie looked at Oaki and smiled faintly, “hey there gorgeous.” She said. Oaki smiled a bit, “oh stop it, I’m in my sweats and have no makeup on.” She said. “Do you even see what my hair looks like?” Kylie chuckled softly, “doesn’t mean you’re cute.” She said. “Anyways, what did you want to speak about? I’m all ears!” Oaki explained the situation with Schlatt and a few of her online friends getting worried about ten stuff going on at home. “I just don’t know what to do Kylie,” Oaki said. “Schlatt is worried, Wilbur is worried...if the others start to pick up on this, then they might try to call CPS or something!” “They’re just trying to make sure you’re safe and sound,” Kylie said. “They seem like good friends, I wish I could show you how much I care about you...” Oaki looked at Kylie, “what do you mean? You’re my best friend, you’ve done a lot for me and I’m so happy to have you in my life.” 

Oaki and Kylie have been friends since middle school. Oaki was more of a quiet kid, she didn’t really like interacting with the other kids, not really feeling the need to. It was one day at lunch when all of that changed. Kylie was definitely more of a social butterfly, always talking with someone and enjoying meeting new people from all different backgrounds and groups. But even though they were living in the same town, and going to the same schools for years, Kylie never seemed to notice Oaki until Kylie bumped into her in the lunchroom. Oaki was walking into the lunchroom and Kylie was heading out to use the bathroom, neither were really looking where they were going, Kylie had immediately apologized.  
“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry are you alright?” Kylie asked as she helped Oaki up. Oaki nodded, “yeah, I’m sorry, I should have been looking where I was going, it’s my bad.” She said. Kylie shook her head, “no, it’s totally my fault!” She said. “Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. My name is Kylie Smith, what’s yours?” “I’m not new, I’ve been going to this school since the beginning,” Oaki said. “My name is Oak Farabee, it’s nice to meet you too.” “Wait, you aren’t new? Then why haven’t I seen you around here before?” Kylie asked. “Do you normally like hiding? Is that why? Well, today is your last day of that! I’m gonna be your best friend from here on out, I really think you’re cool, in your own way, plus you’re really cute!”   
Kylie kept her promise, she ended up becoming Oaki’s closest and best friend in middle school and still in high school, Oaki was glad that they met. 

Kylie looked at Oaki, she had been giving hints that she like Oaki a bit more than friends since freshmen year of high school, though, Oaki didn’t really catch on that much. “I know we’re best friends, I just feel like I can do more to show you that I care,” Kylie said. “Ya know...you look beautiful tonight. I think I like you more with all the makeup and cute clothing.” Oaki frowned a bit, “really? You were the one who said that I should dress more cutesy and wear more makeup. You said it’ll help get me more views and stuff.” She said. “You weren’t wrong, but I thought you liked the makeup and stuff...” “no, I do, but I also like the natural you,” Kylie said. “Look, I’m trying to say you’re beautiful no matter what you do. I’ll always be there for you and that...I love you...” 

“Awe, I love you too, you’re my best friend after all!” Oaki said with a smile. Kylie definitely didn’t mean she loved Oaki in a platonic way. she was trying to give out more hints, but it seemed that Oaki just wasn’t getting it.   
Kylie wasn’t out publicly, she was a closeted bisexual. She knew that her parents and brother were very against the LGBT community, they were strict and religious. She was afraid to come out to any of her friends, not knowing how they would react to her. She did want to tell Oaki since she knew that Oaki was kind and wouldn’t judge her about her sexuality, but she was having a very hard time coming out.

The two girls talked for a while just hanging out at the park. They later walked to the nearest gas station nearby and bought them selfs some snacks, neither of them wanted to go home. Oaki’s snacks of choice were an original Monster Energy drink, a small bag of sour patch kids, and a small bag of Jolly Ranchers. Kylie’s snacks were a Starbucks coffee drink, a KitKat bar, and a pack of bubble gum.  
The two eventually had to go back home before 5:00am since Oaki’s parents got up around that time. They hugged goodbye and headed back home, Oaki loved it when she and Kylie get together and spend all night together.

[A/N: thank you for reading, I hope you’re enjoying the story!]


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s a look back into how Schlatt and Oaki first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a year and a half in the past.

Oaki headed upstairs, she had just came home from middle school. Her parents weren’t home yet, they were still at work which Oaki was thankful for. She went upstairs and went straight to her computer. Oaki was 13 and had been doing YouTube and twitch for about a year and a half now. She had grown in popularity a bit, earning herself 3 million YouTube subscribers and just about half a million twitch followers. It was a great achievement for someone her age, she was both grateful and took pride in what she was able to gain in the short time she’s been a content creator. 

During her time online, she had met many people through social media and different chatting groups, and video games. One of those people being Jschlatt. Oaki had joined a discord server, it was a chill server that was for fellow YouTubers and streamers to meet. She had also met Wilbur and Techno on that server, but she had met Schlatt before them. Oaki and Schlatt were both in a voice chat with a few other people. After talking a bit, they decided to add each other as friends on discord. 

It may have seemed a bit weird for a then 13-year-old to be speaking to an 18-year-old online. But Schlatt and Oaki didn’t seem to think it was weird, They actually became good friends. After speaking and texting Oaki a few times, Schlatt felt like that sweat little girl seemed to grow on him in a way that made her feel almost like a little sister to him. Later on, even before the Dream SMP, Schlatt deemed Oaki his child. 

Not long after that Schlatt would do his best to call, or at least text, Oaki every day and check up on her. He would talk to her, make sure everything was well, he even gave her some help with homework over discord video calls. 

Though there were a few instances of when Oaki would be offline for a few days, or times when Oaki would respond to Schlatt’s texts or calls. At first, Schlatt thought Oaki was just busy, she did have school and probably after-school stuff so he didn’t worry that much. But when Oaki was completely offline for almost 3 whole weeks without saying a single thing, Schlatt had gotten really worried. Schlatt had still texted Oaki every day she was gone, hoping to get some type of reply from her.

December 7th, 3:49pm  
Dadschlatt: hey kid, how ya doing?  
Dadschlatt: what are you up to?   
Dadschlatt: hey  
Dadschlatt: are you really too busy to answer me back?

December 8th, 12:23pm  
Dadschlatt: HELLOOOOOO?????  
Dadschlatt: what the fuck?  
Dadschlatt: kid?  
Dadschlatt: are you ignoring me?  
Dadschlatt: the fuck did I do? 

December 10th, 6:12pm   
Dadschlatt: you haven’t posted in a few days  
Dadschlatt: you good?  
Dadschlatt: Oaki Doki??  
Dadschlatt: Oak Tree...  
Dadschlatt: are you okay?

When Oaki got back online after the 3 weeks, Schlatt immediately called her. Oaki answered the call. “Hey Schlatt, how are-“ “WHERE WERE YOU!?” Schlatt asked, cutting Oaki off. “I have been texting and calling you for the past few weeks and got absolutely no answer at all. What were you doing? Are you alright? You scared the fucking shit out of me kid!” There was worry in Schlatt's voice, he was glad to hear from Oaki again, but he was also a bit mad that she had just left without saying anything. “I'm sorry Schlatt, I was grounded and wasn’t allowed to use my computer or phone,” Oaki said. “I’m back now though.” “How the fuck did you get grounded?” Schlatt asked. “Did you sneak out of the house? Snuck a beer or cigarette? What?” “I uh...forgot to do some chores...” Oaki responded, “my parents are really strict about my jobs and I got really busy doing a homework Assignment and forgot about my jobs.” “Well, that fucking sucks,” Schlatt said. “Be more responsible next time, okay?”   
Oaki smiled faintly, “yeah, I’ll be more responsible. Thanks for caring so much Dadschlatt.” She said. 

The two talked for a little bit, Oaki told Schlatt about the last 3 weeks and everything that had happened. “Kylie and I made a new friend!” Oaki said. “His name is Ace. he’s quiet but really nice. He has really fluffy hair and beautiful blue and green eyes! His hair covers his face a bit and he’s always in dark clothing and stuff.” She said, “You have a wired friend group Oaki.” Schlatt said. “There’s you who’s a video game nerd who streams and is actually starting to become something online. You’re sweet and kind, but can get very jumpy and anxious, especially at the mention of the shit that scares you. Then there’s that girl Kylie who’s popular, can talk to people easily, and has the best sense of fashion I’ve ever seen in a middle schooler. And now there’s this new guy Ace that seems a bit emo and quiet by the way you're describing him.” He said. “It’s not weird, we go great together!” Oaki said. “I’m glad to have them as friends.”   
“Well I’m glad you have friends other than online, you must have friends where you are. I’m not that close to where you are, so I can’t really help you much unless I drive like 5 hours to your town.” Schlatt said. “Just don’t choose the wrong friends, you can’t just block them and forget about them in real life.” Oaki nodded a bit. “I’ll be careful about who I chose as a friend, I think I’ve done a pretty good job so far.” 

After talking a little bit longer, Oaki had to go. “I gotta go Schlatt. I promise I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She said “I’m holding you on that promise kid. Be good, don’t do anything stupid, got it?” Schlatt asked. Oaki laughed softly, “yeah I got it, talk to you tomorrow. Bye, dad.” Oaki said before hanging up. Schlatt was quiet for a moment, “Oaki had called him dad. Not Schlatt, not Dadschlatt. She called him dad. He smiled faintly before turning off his phone. “God I love that kid.” He said.

[A/N: Here’s some Dadschlatt for the soul!! Dadschlatt being worried about his tree child lol. Yes, Oaki’s other nickname is Oak Tree, I like that nickname for her. Also, sorry about the wait, My power went out and I just got it back last night. ALSO, this is the longest chapter I’ve written so far POG! I hope you’re enjoying the story!]


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few SMP members are planning a meet up, Oaki wants to go too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the present a week after chapter 8.

Oaki was sitting at her computer, wadi ting a video for her YouTube channel when she got a call from Schlatt. She answered the call, “hey Schlatt, what’s up?” She asked, “hey Oak Tree, just wanted to see how you’re doing.” Schlatt answered. “I’m doing okay., just finishing up some editing,” Oaki said. She loved talking with Schlatt, she always felt a bit safer while talking to him. “Oh good. Listen, me a few other of the guys were planning a meetup and I was wondering if you’d want to come.” Schlatt asked.

Oaki’s face lit up in excitement, “that sounds like fun!” She said, but the more she thought about it the more she realized she couldn’t go. “I’d love to go...but I don’t think I’ll be able to.” She wasn’t worried about the expense or the traveling, she was most scared of what her parents would say about it. Her parents knew that she was a streamer and could make money off what she did and they allowed it, less money they’d have to spend on Oak if she was making her own money. The problem was that her parents wouldn’t let her go unless they were something in it for them as well and they knew that Oaki was gaining some type of skill from the trip.   
Oaki could always tell her parents that it would be an educational trip and that they wouldn’t have to worry about her for at least a week. But she was most scared about what would happen if she was caught lying.

“What do you mean you don’t think you’ll be able to?” Schlatt asked. “I’m sure if you ask your parents and say it’s for your streaming shit they’ll let you go!” “It won’t be that easy,” Oaki said. “I can try to ask them, but I’m not sure if they’ll let me go.” “Alright, hopefully, they’ll let you go, I wanna see you in person,” Schlatt said. Oaki smiled a bit, “I wanna see you too! Hopefully, mom and dad let me go. It’ll be hard to persuade them, I’d hate to make them mad about it.” “They shouldn’t have any reason to get mad at you because you want to spend time with friends,” Schlatt said. “They shouldn’t care that much anyway. They aren’t even home all day. They leave at like 5 in the fucking morning and come home around like what, 8-9 o’clock? And then that bitch about something you forgot to do because you’ve been busy with other stuff. It’s bullshit.” Schlatt did make a good point.

Oaki was quiet for a moment. “You’re right, Schlatt. They shouldn’t have any problems with me going.” She smiled a bit, she’ll be able to meet a few of her online friends, she was getting excited. “I’ll be there, and I’ll make sure of it!” She said. “Hell yeah, I can’t wait to see you and spend time with you Oaki,” Schlatt said. “Just promise me you won’t try to intentionally piss your parents off, okay? I want you to come but I don’t want you to end up getting in trouble or end up getting hurt because of you coming.” “Don’t worry Dadschlatt, I’ll be smart about it, I promise,” Oaki said.  
The two said their goodbyes before hanging up. Oaki was very excited about the trip, she couldn’t wait to see Schlatt and the others, she knew it was going to be a great time. If she could convince her parents, that is... 

[A/N: will Oaki be able to convince her parents into letting her go? We'll soon find out! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!]


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oaki talks to her parents about going to the meetup. It doesn’t go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️ this chapter will include Fat Shamming and terrible fucking parents, you have been warned.

Oaki spent the rest of the time she was home alone making sure the house was spotless. After cleaning the house, she then started making dinner for when her parents came home. She had made them Asian fried rice with different vegetables and tofu, her mom was vegetarian and there weren’t really any meats in the house. Oaki got finished just as her parent’s car pulled into the driveway, she plated the food and set the table. 

Oaki’s mother walked into the house first, she saw that Oaki had made dinner and clean the house. “Oh, it’s about time you do something nice for us.” She said walking over to the table. “Though the smell coming from the kitchen is rather...bad.” Oaki just smiled, she really wanted to go to the meet-up. “I made Asian fried rice mom, I hope you and dad like it.” Oaki said, “I had some free time after my last stream and editing so I decided to cook something. I know how hard you work every day.” “About time you realize that...” Oaki mother said, sitting down at the table. She was quiet as Oaki set the plate of food at the table. Soon, Oaki’s Father walked into the house. “What a fucking day.” He said an unhappy look on his face. “That son of a bitch of a boss can’t seem to make up his damn mind about the paperwork. Might as well shoot him and take his damn place!” He then saw the food at the table. “What’s that Girl?” He asked Oaki. “Dinner Sir,” Oaki answered. “Good, I don’t have to make it myself. It better taste good.” Her Father said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

Once everyone was sat down at the table, they began eating. It was rare that they all sat down at the table and ate dinner. Usually, Oaki would eat before her parents came home, just in case they were in a bad mood from work. Other times Oaki’s parents would go out to dinner without her. The three of them ate, Oaki was trying to figure out the best way to ask her parents about the meet-up. “How do you like the food?” Oaki asked her parents. “It’s not bad, next time add more vegetables.” Her mother said. “You need them, that outfit looks a bit tight on you. I refuse to have an overweight child, understand?” Oaki nodded a bit, “yes Ma’am.” She said. Her father was quiet for a few moments. “The tofu tastes like shit and it’s fucking dry.” Her father said. “Don’t lie to the girl Anna, you know it’s shit. I can see it in your face, you hate it.” “I am not lying I actually like it. If you want to be an asshole then get the fuck out of my damn house!” Oaki’s mother said. “Don’t you fucking tell me what to do! This is MY house bitch!” Oaki’s father yelled back. 

The two adults continued to fight for a while, after a few minutes Oaki left her spot at the table and quickly made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She was glad she did, once she that upstairs to her bedroom, she heard glass break from downstairs. She signed softly and locked her door before walking over to her bed and laying down. She stayed like that for a few moments, looking up at the ceiling while listening to what was happing downstairs. After a few minutes, Oaki decided to text Schlatt.

OakTree: Hey, I won’t be able to go  
Dadschlatt: Why not?  
OakTree: I didn’t get to ask them  
Dadschlatt: why not?  
OakTree: they started fighting  
Dadschlatt: are you okay?  
OakTree: I’m not hurt.  
OakTree: I made them dinner and my dad said it was shit. My mom told him off.  
Dadschlatt: damn, sorry kid  
Dadschlatt: you gonna be okay?  
OakTree: yeah, I’ll be fine.  
OakTree: I always am  
Dadschlatt: your address is still the same, right?  
OakTree: yeah  
OakTree: why?  
OakTree: Schlatt?  
OakTree: oh god, what are you planning?  
Dadschlatt: that’s for me to know and you to find out Kid

Oaki didn’t know what Schlatt was planning, but she k ew that she’d find out really soon...

[A/N: What might Schlatt be planning? We will find out real soon! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far!]


	13. Chapter 12

Almost a week had gone by since Oaki’s and Schlatt’s last phone call. Oaki hadn’t heard anything from Schlatt since the call, Oaki didn’t like that. She hasn’t gone a week without speaking or texting Schlatt in a long time. She was currently in her living room, she had some free time and was bored, so she decided to read a book downstairs instead of staying in her bedroom. There was then a knock on the door, usually, when one of her friends wanted to come over, they would text her before time. She went over to the door and opened it, she could t believe who was at her door.

Schlatt had been busy the past week, he had been contacting different people from CPS to see if he could foster Oaki. Every time he spoke to Oaki whenever her parents were fighting or treating her bad, he felt bad. He didn’t want Oaki to feel bad anymore. He wanted her to be safe and happy, so he decided to fully become Dadschlatt, and try to foster Oaki. Now, he was standing at Oaki’s front door, looking down at Oaki’s surprised and happy face. “Heya kid!” 

“Schlatt!!” Oaki said the brightest smile on Oaki’s face. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She let Schlatt inside before attacking him in a tight hug. She was very happy to see Schlatt, this was the first time seeing him in person. Schlatt smiled a bit, hugging Oaki back. “I’m glad to see you too kid. Hey listen, you’re coming with me this weekend to the meetup.” Schlatt said. “We’re getting you packed and ready to hop on a plane and fly to California. Then afterward, you’re coming back home with me for a bit, alright?”   
Oaki frowned a bit, “but...my parents said no. I can’t just leave without their permission, isn’t that kidnapping?” She asked. “Oh, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. I let them know already that I’m taking you. Your parents are okay with it.” Schlatt said.

Schlatt didn’t want to say anything about him fostering Oaki just yet. Oaki’s parents actually never came home from work last night. They were both arrested at work earlier yesterday afternoon. Oaki didn’t really question why they didn’t come home, sometimes they just didn’t come home at night, or they just came home while she was asleep. Now, she was starting to get a bit suspicious of what was going on. First, her parents didn’t come home, and now Schlatt is here and is saying that she was coming with him? “Schlatt, did you commit a crime? Did you kill my parents or something?” Oaki asked. Schlatt laughed, ruffling up Oaki’s hair. “I fucking wish. No, I didn’t, don’t worry too much about it, okay? Just know that it’s okay that you’re coming.” He said.

Oaki nodded, “alright, I’m trusting you...” Oaki said. She then smiled a bit, “I’m so happy that you’re here! Do you wanna do a stream or something? Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat if you want.” She was very excited that Schlatt was here, she wanted to make sure that he was okay. Schlatt smiled, “It's okay Oak Tree, you don’t need to cook. Why don’t we go and get some McDonald’s, I’ll pay. Then we’ll come back here and we can do some type of stream if you’d like to.” He said. Oaki nodded, “yeah, that sounds good! I haven’t had McDonald’s in a while.” She said. 

Soon, they both started walking. Oaki showed Schlatt around, she was glad that she was able to show Schlatt around her town. “Over in that direction is the town park, and over there in the direction of my school.” She said, pointing in different directions. “Kylie lives someplace, over there someplace, Ace lives closer to where I live. It’s not that long of a walk actually, only about 15 minutes to the main town, 20 minutes to school.”   
“A 15-20 minute walk!? That’s insane kid, as soon as you turn 16 you need your permit. During the hotter weather, walking must be hard, right?” Schlatt asked. “Yeah, I mean we are in the middle of summer so this is as hot as it really gets. But it does suck during the winter, I hate the cold so much.” Oaki said.

They soon got to McDonald’s and order their food. Oaki stuck with a McChicken, sweet n sour sauce, Medium fries, and a medium coke. Schlatt bought a 20 piece of chicken nuggets, 2 cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a large Root-beer. They walked back to Oaki’s house and sat down at the table and ate. “Why did you buy so much food?” Oaki asked. “Because I’m hungry,” Schlatt said, eating one of his burgers. “This is America and I can eat as much shit as I want.” As soon as they finished, Oaki brought Schlatt upstairs to her room and started streaming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I am back! I’ve been very fucking busy with School stuff and shit happening at home. I promise I’ll continue this story and post as often as I could! I hope you’re enjoying the story!]


End file.
